ELLE
by kadronya
Summary: Eternité. C'est un état censé être indépendant du temps qui n'a donc ni commencement, ni fin. J'ai un commencement : Je m'appelle Edward Anthony Masen Cullen et je suis un vampire depuis 1918 même si mon éternité n'a vraiment débuté qu'avec elle.


.

*******oOo…ELLE…oOo*******

.

.

***OoO***

En attendant le prochain chapitre de « Quatre vies à relier », je vous présente un OS écrit pour le concours du forum lovelemon-in-fic.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est fabriquée par mes soins.

Cette histoire est un All Vampires !

Merci à ma Bêta Lenerol pour la correction et ses suggestions !

En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise,

Bonne lecture !

***OoO***

.

.

Eternité.

C'est un état censé être indépendant du temps qui n'a donc ni commencement, ni fin.

J'ai un commencement :

Je m'appelle Edward Anthony Masen Cullen et je suis un vampire depuis 1918, transformé par Carlisle Cullen, mon créateur, _mon père_, afin que je puisse survivre à la grippe espagnole qui avait ravagé la ville de Chicago, où je vivais avec mes parents durant mon existence humaine.

Depuis ce jour fatidique, je suis devenu un Immortel, un buveur de sang, un monstre.

Lors des premiers mois de ma nouvelle existence, j'avais suivi les idéaux de Carlisle, qui consistaient à s'alimenter de sang animal au lieu de s'abreuver de celui des êtres humains. Mais très vite, mon instinct vampirique a pris le dessus sur ma personnalité et je me suis mis à me nourrir d'hémoglobine humaine.

Cependant, grâce à mon don de télépathie et aux enseignements de Carlisle sur l'importance de la vie en général, je ne traquais que les criminels, ceux qui, à mes yeux, étaient les monstres de notre monde et qui par conséquent ne méritaient même pas de vivre selon mes convictions.

Mais mon arrogance à me prendre pour Dieu a fini par avoir des conséquences sur mon existence.

Le onze septembre 1920, dans une ruelle sombre et malfamée de Phoenix, Etat d'Arizona, je commis l'irréparable.

Je me souviendrais toujours de l'atmosphère étouffante de cette soirée d'été, même si je n'en souffrais pas.

Je me souviendrais toujours de mon attitude droite, froide, qui faisait fuir les femelles qui voulaient m'approcher.

Je me souviendrais toujours de chaque pensée humaine que je scannais mécaniquement à la recherche de mon repas du soir.

Je me souviendrais toujours d'avoir repéré quatre hommes en train de traquer une jeune femme d'à peine la vingtaine.

Je me souviendrais toujours du venin qui inonda ma bouche lorsque je laissais ma part vampirique prendre le dessus dans ma chasse où ces traqueurs étaient devenus mes proies.

Je me souviendrais toujours de cette douce mais incroyable fragrance que mon odorat avait sentie.

Je me souviendrais toujours du changement de tactique que j'avais orchestré sans même m'en rendre compte afin de me repaître de ce sang qui semblait chanter pour moi.

Je me souviendrais toujours d'avoir très rapidement tué les quatre hommes d'un simple coup fatal à la nuque avant d'attraper les frêles bras de leur victime afin de l'immobiliser dos à moi.

Je me souviendrais toujours d'avoir posé mon nez sur son cou afin d'en humer sa succulente odeur de lavande et de… Freesia.

_Mmh… Le freesia !_

Je me souviendrais toujours de la saveur de _son_ sang dans ma gorge lorsqu'enfin je la mordis à la jugulaire.

Ce sang si délicieux, si bienfaiteur, si satisfaisant. Je n'avais jamais connu un tel bonheur jusqu'à l'instant.

Mais à aucun moment je ne pensais à ma victime, ne voulant que m'abreuver encore et encore de cette si extraordinaire hémoglobine, ne désirant pas en perdre une seule goutte car je savais que je n'aurais plus jamais la chance de me repaître d'une telle saveur.

Ce sang était mon ultime euphorie, le nirvana que j'avais enfin atteint après à peine deux ans d'existence vampirique.

J'étais heureux, apaisé, bien dans ma tête et dans mon corps même si je n'avais pas encore fini de vider ma victime de tout son sang.

Et d'ailleurs, je ne le pus pas.

Ma conscience revint au galop au fur et à mesure que ma part vampirique commençait à être repue de son repas et je me souvins de _qui_ j'étais en train de tuer.

La proie des quatre violeurs en série de Phoenix.

La brune à qui je n'avais pas prêté attention lorsque je l'avais aperçue dans les pensées des hommes qui devaient être mes proies ce soir.

_J'avais tué une innocente._

Sous cette constatation, cette honte et culpabilité qui m'envahirent d'un seul coup, j'arrachai ma bouche de sa jugulaire avant de lâcher ses bras que mes mains tenaient fortement à lui en briser les os, faisant tomber au sol la jeune femme, inconsciente.

_Qu'avais-je fait ?_

Moi qui me prenais pour une sorte de justicier pour les humains en tuant les pourritures qui polluaient leurs rues afin de me nourrir -et donc survivre à ma piètre existence- venais de mettre fin à la vie d'une femme innocente sans même m'en rendre compte.

J'avais brisé une existence, une famille même. J'avais renvoyé un ange auprès de Dieu avant son heure.

Même si je ne suivais pas le régime alimentaire de Carlisle, j'avais quand même un profond respect pour la vie humaine, en hommage à mon passé, à mes parents qui la vivaient sereinement avant d'être emportés par la maladie. Et même si je savais que je n'y pouvais rien, je n'acceptais pas de voir les _gentils_ petits humains se faire maltraiter par d'autres –beaucoup plus vils- de leurs semblables, d'où mes choix et mes actions envers les criminels pour me nourrir.

Mais mon égo surdimensionné m'avait conduit à ma perte.

Mon acte de ce soir m'avait montré que j'avais eu tort de me prendre pour Dieu, qu'à force de me croire supérieur aux humains, de _jouer_ avec leurs vies –qu'elles soient aussi mauvaises que mon âme brûlant en Enfer- j'avais fini par devenir le type monstre que je ne voulais pas être.

J'avais beau m'en être pris à des salauds, des pourritures, des criminels en tout genre, la mort accidentelle de _cette femme_ m'avait fait comprendre que je n'avais pas le droit de m'amuser avec la vie, même si celle-ci était aussi sombre que la mienne.

Qu'à force de tuer des monstres, j'en étais devenu un bien pire qu'eux tous réunis.

Je regardais le corps sans vie de ma victime gisant par terre, rempli de culpabilité.

J'avais assassiné un être innocent.

Certes, je ne l'avais pas vidé de tout son sang, mais les litres que j'avais absorbés avaient suffi à la tuer, son cœur ne battant plus depuis plusieurs secondes.

Je n'arrivais même pas à amorcer un geste afin de la retourner et voir au moins son visage que j'avais entre aperçu à travers les pensées des quatre hommes désormais morts. Visage que je voulais graver dans mon être.

En plus, mon dégoût de moi-même m'empêcha de la toucher de nouveau. Je ne voulais plus la souiller par mon contact et je partis, le cœur aussi lourd que mon corps était dur.

C'est pourquoi je retournais aux côtés de Carlisle et de son épouse Esmé où je décidai de me plier, sans plus rechigner, au régime végétarien en souvenir de la jeune femme que j'avais tuée.

Mais j'étais malheureux.

Je me sentais toujours coupable car à chaque fois que je me nourrissais, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de comparer –même inconsciemment- mon repas au sang si délicieux de celle que j'avais tué. Je trouvais n'importe quelle hémoglobine plus fade et amère que celle de la jeune femme de Phoenix et ça me mettait hors de moi puisque je n'arrivais pas à passer au-dessus de mon crime.

J'en avais parlé à Carlisle qui m'avait révélé que j'avais sûrement goûté au liquide vital de ma_ Cantante_ –ma chanteuse-. Je faisais _probablement_ partie d'un infirme pourcentage de notre race à avoir trouvé un sang qui éveillerait tous les sens d'un vampire. Un sang qui pousserait n'importe lequel d'entre nous à le désirer sans qu'il ne puisse lutter contre cette attraction, un sang qui chanterait pour lui seul.

_Ce sang_ était mon _ultime tentation_.

Et je n'avais pas pu, comme prévu, y résister.

Ce discours était censé me faire déculpabiliser, car c'était prouvé par A+B que je ne pouvais pas combattre cette tentation. Mais je savais que si j'étais resté aux côtés de Carlisle et avais suivi depuis le début ses idéologies, ma _Cantante_ n'aurait pas été tuée. Elle aurait pu avoir une longue vie plus ou moins heureuse, se marier, avoir des enfants et mourir paisiblement à la fin de son existence.

J'étais morose -pour ne pas dire complètement déprimé- à l'arrivée de Rosalie dans notre famille. Et le fait qu'elle soit totalement superficielle et désireuse d'avoir l'attention de tous les mâles sur elle me rendit d'autant plus renfermé et maussade, au grand dam de mes _parents_ qui auraient aimé que nous formions un couple.

Bien évidemment, elle prit mal le fait que je n'étais pas ébloui par sa beauté, mais je n'en avais cure. Deux ans plus tard, elle ramena Emmett des Appalaches. Il avait failli mourir de la patte d'un ours et c'est Carlisle qui s'occupa de sa transformation. Rose oublia momentanément mon manque de réaction à son égard pour se consacrer à son compagnon.

J'appréciais beaucoup Emmett malgré ses remarques et blagues salaces qu'il me lançait verbalement et mentalement à longueur de journée et même si nous formions une famille unie à nous cinq, je me sentais toujours aussi déprimé par la vie, je me sentais comme une coquille vide malgré la présence de mes proches.

Pourtant personne ne pouvait dire que la gente féminine n'était pas attirée par moi, car c'était vraiment le contraire, à mon plus grand désarroi. Mais je n'aimais pas être _admiré_ comme un vulgaire morceau de viande, être convoité comme un trophée et surtout, je n'avais pas été élevé à sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait, loin de là.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'étais toujours puceau : Je voulais me réserver pour celle que j'aimerais toute mon éternité, même s'il y avait de nombreuses chances pour que je ne la trouve jamais.

Rosalie, bien évidemment, s'enthousiasma de ne voir aucune femme atteindre mon cœur. Elle était désormais persuadée que puisque personne ne me fascinait, il était normal que je n'apprécie pas sa beauté à sa juste valeur. Elle se considérait comme « la plus belle créature que le monde ait porté ». Esmé et Carlisle s'inquiétaient de mon manque d'enthousiasme envers la gente féminine et Emmett se moquait de moi sans s'arrêter tellement ma situation le faisait rire. Il ne trouvait pas normal que je ne sois pas attiré par les femmes, et que je n'ais encore jamais eu d'érection de toute mon existence, humaine comprise.

En gros, le problème venait apparemment de moi et je n'allais pas dire le contraire.

Après tout, connaître les pensées de tout le monde était autant une bénédiction qu'une malédiction : C'était utile pour discerner la sincérité des autres envers nous et aussi pour nous aider à préserver le secret de notre nature aux humains que nous côtoyons tous les jours. Cependant, connaître les pensées secrètes, les fantasmes de ces femmes qui me tournaient autour me révulsaient et m'écœuraient. Sans parler des diverses choses plutôt déplacées que j'avais pu malheureusement voir dans les pensées de ma famille, plus particulièrement dans celles d'Emmett. Malgré tout, celui-ci m'enseigna involontairement deux, trois petits trucs qui pourraient peut-être me servir si un jour j'arrivais à avoir des relations sexuelles avec quelqu'un.

Bref, je ne pouvais que constater le vil intérêt des femmes sur mon seul physique. Elles oubliaient momentanément mon côté dépressif et morne, pour ne me parler que de choses futiles afin d'attirer mon attention, ce qui était loin d'être le cas vu les sujets abordés.

Pour faire court, ma vie de tous les jours était d'un ennui mortel. Elle se résumait à suivre inlassablement le parcours du lycée dans chacune des villes où nous vivions pendant quelques années. Je subissais sans relâche les pensées lascives des adolescentes voire même de nos amies vampires. Pour combler les longues nuits d'insomnie puisque notre corps n'en avait pas besoin, je commençais à développer un intérêt divers vers les arts, la littérature et les langues étrangères.

Heureusement, notre existence changea en 1953, lors d'une chasse avec Emmett. C'est à ce moment que nous rencontrions Alice et Jasper, deux vampires végétariens. Ils souhaitaient rejoindre notre famille afin, entre autres, que nous puissions aider le mâle à se sevrer complètement du sang humain. Son addiction, malgré plusieurs années d'abstinence lui était encore trop difficile à gérer.

J'aimais beaucoup ces deux vampires surtout parce qu'ils étaient, comme moi, tout deux dotés d'un don. La petite lutine avait des visions du futur et son compagnon était un empathe. Nous nous étions donc facilement rapprochés même si Jasper avait du mal à régir mes émotions plutôt maussades. J'avais trouvé en Alice, une vraie sœur, une confidente avec qui j'avais noué une solide amitié, liée à nos deux particularités qui étaient vraiment complémentaires et pratiques pour les conversations silencieuses que nous avions.

Mon existence me semblait donc moins ennuyeuse, plus gaie et détendue mais vivre entouré de trois couples me minait parfois le moral, me faisant me sentir encore et toujours seul. Alors, je me plongeai encore et encore dans mes occupations nocturnes, m'intéressant aux sciences, à la médecine plus particulièrement.

J'en étais venu à me dire que de toute manière j'étais voué à rester solitaire. Après tout, entre mon sombre passé qui me minait le moral et mon don de télépathie qui empêchait le moindre secret, la moindre intimité, celle qui aurait la malchance de me supporter pour l'éternité devrait être patiente et, comme le disait si bien Alice, imperméable à ma particularité.

Comme si c'était possible…

Dans tous les cas, nous vivions tous les sept une existence plutôt paisible et depuis une année nous habitions une petite bourgade pluvieuse de l'Etat de Washington du nom de Forks. Ça faisait plus de soixante-dix ans que nous n'avions pas remis les pieds dans cette ville mais rien n'avait changé : Ni les diverses maisons, ni les vieilles voitures –malgré quelques nouveautés- que les habitants possédaient, ni le lycée.

Seuls les goûts de la population avaient muté. Ils avaient évolué au fil des années suivant sûrement l'apparition de nouvelles technologies tels les téléphones portables et les écrans plats –entre autres- que les habitants ne possédaient pas des années auparavant.

Malheureusement pour moi, les pensées demeurèrent les mêmes envers ma famille mais surtout envers moi. J'étais constamment harcelé mentalement par des _« Oh, Edward est trop beau ! », « Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais qu'Edward m'invite au bal ! », « J'aimerais trop coucher avec Edward ! »_ contrastant avec les _« Mais il les lui faut toutes ! », « Il n'est même pas canon ! », « A cause de ce Cullen, elle ne me prête même pas attention ! », « J'irais bien lui en coller une à ce Cullen ! »_

Ça faisait énormément rire Emmett mais moi, j'avais juste envie de leur hurler de se taire ! Leurs pensées étaient si puériles et déplacées que j'en aurais ri si ça ne m'avait pas soûlé et dégoûté.

C'est pourquoi à chaque week end, je filai comme l'éclair vers le Canada.

Je voulais m'éloigner de ces humains enfantins, du bonheur et de l'amour que chaque couple de ma famille m'imposait sans le vouloir afin de m'abreuver de sang animal et/ou de me retrouver un peu seul, sans pensée quelconque pour me harceler l'esprit.

J'aimais ces instants de paix et de chasse où je pouvais vraiment être moi-même. Pas besoin de cacher mes aptitudes vampiriques aux humains ni mes états d'âme que je refoulais –surtout en présence de Jasper- lorsque j'étais enfin seul.

Mon odorat repéra facilement un puma au Sud-ouest de ma position, à trois kilomètres d'où j'étais, et je m'élançai avec vélocité ne me concentrant que sur ma proie.

Si j'avais été plus _ouvert_ sur mon environnement, sur ce qui m'entourait, peut-être aurais-je pu l'éviter.

J'étais déjà lancé vers le puma quand je sentis la douce odeur florale d'un vampire avant qu'il ne me percute dans un fracas métallique.

Nous tombâmes tous deux à la renverse tandis que l'animal fuit loin de nous, avant que nous ne nous mettions simultanément en position d'attaque dans un geste synchronisé.

J'avais en face de moi une vampire, végétarienne à en constater la couleur ocre de ses yeux, brune et âgée physiquement de moins de vingt-ans mais plus que mes dix-sept ans. Elle était très belle, comme toutes celles de notre race même si elle avait un petit quelque chose qui me plaisait énormément. Etait-ce sa lèvre supérieure qui semblait plus pleine que l'inférieure, qu'elle mordillait ? Je l'ignorais mais ce fut la première fois que j'admirais une femme de cette façon.

Le silence qui nous entoura fut assourdissant, seulement entrecoupé par nos deux respirations haletantes même si nous n'avions pas besoin d'air pour exister et c'est là que je remarquai l'absence de ses pensées dans ma tête.

Je me concentrais donc sur elle afin de l'écouter mais j'avais l'impression de me heurter à un mur. Je réessayais plusieurs fois, sans aucun succès ! Avais-je un problème avec mon don ? Cette vampire ne pensait-elle pas ? Vu la façon dont elle se mordait la lèvre, elle ne pouvait que réfléchir à notre situation, à la démarche à suivre pour la suite des évènements, n'est-ce pas ? Alors qu'avait cette femme de plus que les autres pour m'empêcher de la lire ?

Puis je fis l'erreur de prendre une profonde respiration et je ne pus que me sentir envoûté par sa fragrance si typiquement vampirique mais si florale ! Elle sentait le freesia, la lavande, la fraise, le tout relevé par une odeur de pluie…

Mon corps tendu se décrispa tandis qu'il semblait se nourrir de ce parfum. Il ressemblait tellement à celle de la jeune femme que j'avais tué à Phoenix et pourtant, là où le sang de ma victime m'avait semblé être une punition, la fragrance de la vampire en face de moi me paraissait être celui de ma rédemption.

Je ne pus que fermer mes yeux afin de savourer pleinement et dans les moindres détails ce que mon nez sentait, mais je fus pris de court par une réaction inattendue de mon corps.

En effet, en plus de ressentir une douce chaleur parcourir le moindre de mes membres, je sentis mon bas-ventre se contracter avant que mon sexe ne se tende farouchement.

_Ma première érection._

Bon sang, j'étais excité par une vampire qui était –certes- très belle et qui sentait merveilleusement bon mais que je ne connaissais pas et que j'avais failli attaquer quelques minutes auparavant.

J'étais un véritable novice en matière de _sexe_ malgré tout ce que j'avais pu apprendre dans les pensées de ma famille et pourtant, je savais _exactement_ ce que je voulais infliger comme douce torture à _cette femme_.

Je m'en léchais les babines –appréciant pleinement toutes ces incroyables émotions qui m'envahissaient- tandis que je sentais mes yeux virer au noir sous le désir. Je ne pouvais même pas m'empêcher de la déshabiller du regard, imaginant la texture de sa peau, les courbes de ses magnifiques formes sous mes mains et ma bouche.

Je sentais que je perdais le contrôle sur mon corps –je n'avais toujours pas repris le contrôle sur ma part vampirique depuis notre collision- mais ce fut pire quand je sentis l'odeur de _son_ excitation dans l'air. C'était une merveilleuse fragrance, aussi envoûtante que l'odeur de sa peau, mais qui m'enivrait encore plus que de raison.

Je voulais la posséder et en voyant ses yeux onyx qui me fixaient fiévreusement, je sus qu'elle n'aurait pas été contre, loin de là.

Nous sursautâmes tous les deux quand mon portable vibra, signe d'un appel. Je rompis une seconde notre échange visuel afin de récupérer machinalement le téléphone et découvris que c'était Alice qui essayait de me joindre.

-Oui ? dis-je en relevant la tête, constatant par là même que la vampire avait, à ma grande déception, prit la fuite pendant ce temps là.

-Où es-tu ? Tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé, Edward ? s'écria ma sœur d'une voix inquiète.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Pourquoi paniquait-elle ainsi ? En tout cas, parler avec ma sœur avait calmé mon érection et m'avait ramené sur terre.

-Oui, Lili tout va très bien même pourquoi ?

-Je… Tu… s'emmêla-t-elle, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu as disparu de mes visions.

-Comment ça, _disparu_ ? interrogeai-je.

-Je voulais juste savoir quand tu allais revenir, expliqua le lutin d'une voix légèrement plus calme, mais juste au moment où je te voyais sauter sur le puma, tout est devenu flou et ce, à chaque fois que je regardais ton avenir alors j'ai décidé de t'appeler pour savoir si tu allais bien.

-Et maintenant, tu me revois dans tes visions ?

-Euh… Oui, s'exclama-t-elle surprise au bout de quelques secondes. Comment ça se fait ?

-J'ai _rencontré_ une vampire lors de ma chasse, annonçai-je simplement, une vampire dont je n'arrivais pas à lire les pensées.

-Et tu penses qu'elle a un don, conclut Alice en réfléchissant. Un don qui bloquerait les nôtres.

-Peut-être, approuvai-je, incertain.

-Je vais en parler à Carlisle en attendant que tu arrives.

-Ok, mais dis-lui de ne pas s'inquiéter, elle est aussi végétarienne et ne m'a pas attaqué. De plus, elle a fui lors de ton appel, on ne risque pas de la recroiser, surtout si je lui ai fait peur.

-Toi ? Faire peur à une vampire ? s'amusa Alice. Ce serait bien une première !

-Si seulement les autres pouvaient prendre exemple sur elle, soupirai-je, faussement naïf même si je sentais le goût amer de sa fuite sur ma langue.

Je raccrochais mon téléphone et regardais l'endroit où se trouvait la vampire quelques minutes plus tôt, hésitant à lui courir après ou à retourner à Forks. Son odeur continuait de m'envoûter mais sa fuite me fit revenir sur terre : Elle ne voulait pas de moi.

En clair, j'étais rentré plus tôt de ma sortie au Canada, ne cherchant pas à suivre la trace de la vampire même si j'en avais énormément envie. L'amertume m'avait bloqué toute tentative de traque à son égard et j'arrivais rapidement à la villa qui était étrangement plongée dans une ambiance sereine.

Je ne cherchais pas d'explications au comportement de ma famille comme je ne me sentais pas moi-même menacé par la jeune femme de la forêt et je passai le reste du week end dans ma chambre, à lire, à m'occuper, essayant de l'oublier malgré ma mémoire vampirique.

Lundi arriva et nous retournâmes au lycée, jouant aux parfaits petits humains admirés par leurs _pairs_. En abrégé, une autre journée en Enfer, à supporter les pensées de tous tandis que je repensais à mon inconnue que j'espérai revoir un jour.

Je n'avais pas parlé d'elle à un membre de ma famille, ni même à Alice, voulant garder notre rencontre et mes impressions sur elle –que je n'avais eu pour personne d'autre- pour moi seul. C'était mon secret, quelque chose que je voulais préserver du jugement des autres, en tout cas pour l'instant.

Mais je n'arrivais pas à ôter ma fascination et mon envie d'elle de mon esprit. Le sien m'était apparemment fermé sans que je comprenne pourquoi et cela titillait ma raison.

Je me dirigeai vers ma Volvo aux côtés de Jasper tandis qu'Alice et Rosalie traînaient encore dans les couloirs du lycée tout en se faisant gentiment taquiner par Emmett. Quand tout à coup, j'entendis une voix mélodieuse siffloter de l'orée de la forêt qui bordait le lycée, interpelant mon frère qui releva la tête avant de se mettre à chercher la source de la chanson :

-Le poids des années t'a apparemment engourdi, Sergent Jasper Withlock ! dit une voix féminine, amusée.

_*Ce n'est pas possible !*_ pensa Jasper en fixant la propriétaire de la voix avant de sourire grandement.

Je me retournai vers la forêt où j'aperçus distinctement la vampire du Canada. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur mon frère, ses lèvres étirées vers le haut, dans un grand sourire et elle se mit à courir vers nous puis sauta dans les bras de l'empathe.

-Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Jasper en resserrant son étreinte autour du corps frêle de la jeune femme.

-Chut, Jazz ! Ressens ! Ressens !

Je ne comprenais plus rien ! Qui était cette vampire que j'avais rencontré ? Apparemment mon frère la connaissait mais il ne nous en avait jamais parlé. Et s'il l'avait fait, il aurait pu nous éclairer sur son don, mais il n'avait rien dit. Pourquoi ? C'était son ancienne compagne ? Et Alice ? Trop d'interrogations envahirent mon esprit et je dus me calmer avant de perdre le contrôle sur ma frustration et mon énervement. Et pourtant, malgré ça, je ne pus m'empêcher de détailler son visage dans les moindres détails. Ma mémoire ne lui avait pas rendu justice : Elle était encore plus belle que je le pensais. Elle était éblouissante.

J'essayais de lire les pensées de la jeune femme, mais comme lors de notre première rencontre, je me heurtai à un mur alors je me rabattis sur Jasper mais je constatai avec effarement que je n'avais plus accès à son esprit alors que j'entendais celui de tout ceux qui m'entouraient.

_*Wow ! Si Hale a largué la petite Alice, moi, je veux bien aller la consoler !*_ (Tyler)

*_Pff, il les leur faut toutes ! J'espère au moins qu'elle n'est qu'une amie, je pourrais tenter ma chance avec elle, Jessica commence à sérieusement me gonfler…* _(Mike)

*_Je ne vois plus Jasper ! C'est redevenu tout flou ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? …Oh mon Dieu ! Elle est revenue !*_ (Alice)

_*C'est qui celle là ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans les bras de Jasper ?* _(Rosalie)

_*Oh, oh ! Peut-être qu'on aura droit à un petit combat de boue entre Alice et la demoiselle ! J'ai hâte de voir ça !* _(Emmett)

-Comment tu as fait ça ? s'exclama Jasper en se détachant de la vampire, sans la lâcher. Je croyais que ton bouclier n'était que mental.

-Des années et des années d'entraînements ! sourit-elle. Et si je me concentre encore plus, je parviens même à créer un bouclier physique, mais c'est beaucoup plus dur à faire, surtout pour le maintenir en place.

-Mais comment vas-tu depuis toutes ces années ? Qu'as-tu fait ? Mais d'abord, comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

La brune s'esclaffa en secouant la tête de droite à gauche :

-Mais où est donc passé le calme et posé Sergent Withlock ?

-Euh… Pardon de vous interrompre, coupai-je avant que Jasper ne réponde. Mais qui es-tu ?

-Bella ! s'exclama Alice en lui sautant dans les bras, provoquant les rires de l'étrange trio. Comme je suis contente de te revoir !

-Moi aussi Lili ! Tu m'as manquée !

Je remarquais que je ne parvenais plus à lire les pensées de ma sœur et ni Emmett, Rosalie ou moi-même n'arrivions à obtenir des réponses, ce qui me contraria vraiment. De plus, nous commencions à attirer l'attention sur nous et beaucoup d'humains se posaient des questions.

-On devrait rentrer à la villa, suggérai-je un peu plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu. On y sera plus tranquille.

-Allez-y, s'écria Jasper en posant ses bras sur les épaules des deux brunes, on vous y rejoint à pied parce qu'on n'entre pas tous dans ta Volvo.

-Mais…, protesta Rosalie avant d'être arrêtée par Emmett qui la poussa gentiment dans la voiture tout en l'embrassant malgré ses protestations.

J'entendais clairement Rose cracher mentalement sur la nouvelle arrivée par jalousie car jamais Jasper ne s'était montré aussi affectueux envers quiconque autre qu'Alice tandis qu'Emmett, lui, désirait ardemment faire sa connaissance. Elle dont on ignorait jusqu'à son existence.

Moi, dans tout ça, j'étais perdu, perplexe. Je voulais tout savoir sur cette Bella. Cette vampire qui était capable de me fermer son esprit. Cette vampire qui paraissait si chère à Jasper et Alice sans qu'on n'en ait jamais entendu parler. Cette vampire qui continuait de m'attirer vers elle comme un aimant.

Pire que tout : Quand j'avais vu Jasper l'enlacer, j'avais été submergé par l'incompréhension, l'interrogation, puis sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, la colère et la jalousie. Bon sang, j'étais jaloux de mon propre frère parce qu'il la connaissait mieux que moi, parce que lui, je le savais, connaissait ce qui lui traversait l'esprit alors que pour moi, cette Bella était un mystère, une énigme que je voulais absolument résoudre !

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à la villa alors que nous entendions les rires de Bella, Jasper et Alice qui venaient d'arriver en courant. A nous six, nous pénétrâmes dans la maison où Esmé nous attendait –dans le salon- en train de dessiner distraitement tandis que Carlisle sortit de son bureau pour nous rejoindre. Ils ne disaient rien mais j'entendais très clairement leurs curiosités envers Bella dans leurs pensées, ne sachant pas qui elle était, ni pourquoi Alice et Jasper semblaient si bien la connaître.

-Bonjour les enfants, nous accueillit Esmé. Je vois que vous avez ramené une invitée.

-Esmé, Carlisle, salua chaleureusement Jasper, je vous présente Isabella Marie Swan, une vieille amie à Alice et moi. Bella, voici Esmé et Carlisle Cullen, nos parents à tous ainsi que nos frères et sœur Edward, Emmett et Rosalie, finit-il en lui souriant.

-Enchantée de faire ta connaissance Isabella ! sourit la femme du médecin en la prenant dans ses bras.

-De même, Esmé, mais s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Bella.

-A condition que tu me tutoies !

-Bon et maintenant on peut savoir comment vous vous connaissez vous trois ? lança dédaigneusement Rosalie, en fusillant Bella du regard. Surtout qu'on n'a jamais entendu parler de toi !

Jasper lança une vague de calme dans la pièce tandis que Bella regardait ma sœur, impassible avant de se tourner vers Jazz, un sourire aux lèvres :

-Je retire ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas changé ! s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Mon frère reposa son bras sur son épaule avant de poser ses lèvres sur sa tempe et de me fixer, interrogateur en me lançant des ondes de sérénité, sentant probablement mes émotions qui se déchainèrent en moi.

_*Jalousie ? Colère ? Envers moi ? Je me demande bien pourquoi… Tu me surprends de jour en jour, Edward mais calme-toi s'il te plait, sinon tu vas me donner le tournis !*_ (Jasper)

-J'ai rencontré Bella en 1932, à Denver, raconta-t-il. Elle luttait contre sa soif afin de s'habituer à côtoyer les humains, à se maîtriser face à leurs fragrances pour ne pas les tuer. Mais ce qui m'a le plus surpris chez elle au premier abord était le fait qu'elle avait les yeux ambrés.

_Quoi ?_

Moi qui croyais que seuls notre clan et celui de Denali étaient végétariens, j'étais surpris de connaître l'existence d'autres vampires –des nomades qui plus est- suivant notre régime depuis des années même si je voyais moi-même leur rencontre dans les pensées de Jasper qui m'étaient de nouveau accessibles.

Par contre, je me demandais pourquoi Bella avait choisi ce régime au lieu de suivre ses instincts et ne pas pouvoir sonder son esprit me frustrait au plus haut point.

-Comment as-tu décidé de suivre ce régime ? s'enquit Carlisle, curieux.

-C'est grâce à votre famille, sourit-elle. Je suis née ici-même, à Forks et même si je n'y habitais plus durant ma vie humaine, j'étais amie avec Ephraïm Black avec qui je restais souvent en contact.

Nous fûmes tous stupéfaits par cette révélation et nous faisions rapidement le lien entre cet homme et le traité que nous avions conclu il y a plus de soixante-dix ans.

-Quelques années après ma transformation, je suis revenue dans cette bourgade pluvieuse, afin de voir une dernière fois mon père mais j'ai surtout revu Ephraïm qui s'avéra être un loup-garou. J'étais pleine de culpabilité à l'époque car je ne voulais pas tuer des gens. Mais mon instinct prenait très vite le dessus quand j'étais assoiffée et comme je croyais que le sang humain était la seule solution à ma soif, je fus très surprise quand il m'apprit qu'un clan de vampires ne se nourrissait que de sang animal. Il m'expliqua aussi les conditions de votre traité et je fus incluse dedans. Depuis, je suis végétarienne.

Carlisle était vraiment heureux car il avait influencé Bella –par l'intermédiaire des Quilleutes- à changer de régime, à suivre ses préceptes, lui qui rêvait de voir d'autres vampires le faire sans savoir comment les convaincre du bien fondé de ses idéologies.

-Elle m'a donc fait découvrir un autre moyen de me nourrir, continua Jasper, et à nous deux nous nous soutînmes pendant quinze ans avant qu'Alice n'arrive et que nous deux ne décidâmes de vous rejoindre.

-Pourquoi ne pas les avoir suivis ? interrogea Esmé. _*Surtout qu'apparemment elle s'entend bien avec Alice et Jasper*_

-Je suis plutôt du genre renfermé et solitaire, avoua-t-elle gênée. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise auprès de plusieurs vampires, alors en rencontrer cinq d'un seul coup et intégrer leur clan comme l'ont fait Jasper et Alice n'était pas quelque chose d'envisageable pour moi.

_*Sauf que maintenant elle va vouloir rester auprès de nous !*_ rumina Rosalie.

-Et vous pouvez le croire, j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle nous suive, sans le moindre succès ! bouda Alice en croisant les bras. D'ailleurs à ce que je vois, tu ne vas pas rester longtemps.

-Non, désolée, souffla timidement Bella. A la base je ne suis venue que pour prendre des nouvelles de ma famille.

-Tu es apparentée au Chef Swan ?

-Oui, sourit-elle, il s'agit du fils de mon demi-frère et Carlie –qui est au lycée avec vous- est ma petite nièce, qui est elle-même l'imprégnée du loup-garou Jacob Black, petit-fils de mon ancien meilleur ami.

-Les loups-garous ont disparu à la mort de la meute d'Ephraïm Black, affirmai-je.

-Non, me contra-t-elle doucement. Les indiens Quilleutes mutent lorsqu'il y a des vampires dans les environs, vampires qu'ils se sont jurés d'affronter et tuer pour protéger les leurs. Ils ont d'ailleurs recommencé à se transformer peu de temps après votre emménagement à Forks.

Personne n'arrivait à croire ses propos et pourtant… Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses comme cette odeur nauséabonde qui régnait à la frontière de notre territoire avec les Quilleutes.

-C'est fascinant, souffla Carlisle, perdu dans ses pensées._ *Vraiment intéressant de voir les conséquences de notre présence sur une autre race que la nôtre, une race qui lutte contre les vampires qui plus est*_

-C'est grâce à eux que j'ai su que Jasper et Alice étaient présents à Forks, alors je suis passée vous faire un petit coucou !

-Rassure-moi, s'écria Jasper, tu n'es pas allée à La Push ? _*Je ne pense pas vu qu'elle est parmi nous*_

-Si mais ne t'inquiète pas, les Quilleutes ne m'ont rien fait grâce à Ephraïm qui ne m'a autorisée à pénétrer leur territoire qu'à la condition que ce ne soit que pour voir les Black afin qu'ils me donnent des nouvelles de ma famille.

Tout le monde était perdu dans ses pensées –diverses et variées- moi de même tandis que j'essayais en même temps de tempérer mes émotions afin de ne pas avertir Jasper de ma fascination et mon désir envers son amie que j'essayais de combattre depuis que je l'avais revue.

Mais ce fut dur et mon frère m'envoyait souvent des vagues de calme même s'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer mes émotions comme j'essayais sans cesse de les refouler.

-Bon, souffla Bella. Je vais vous laisser plusieurs heures afin de jeter un coup d'œil à ma famille.

-Tu as intérêt à revenir ! menaça Alice.

-Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas peur de toi, Lili ! rit Bella avant de partir. A tout à l'heure !

-Et ben, souffla Carlisle après le départ de l'amie de Jasper. Elle est… _Intéressante _!

-Oh par pitié ! s'emporta Rosalie. Vous n'allez pas croire tout ce qu'elle raconte tout de même !

-Il n'y a aucune raison de ne pas croire Bella, dit durement mon frère militaire. Elle connait les Quilleutes et leurs légendes comme personne alors mets ta jalousie à son égard de côté, Bella est la personne la plus franche et altruiste que je connaisse. Elle ne nous veut aucun mal !

_*Et voilà qu'il protège cette inconnue au détriment de sa famille !*_ (Rosalie)

-Bella fait partie des proches de Jasper depuis plus longtemps que nous, Rose, répliquai-je calmement. C'est normal qu'il la protège ainsi, surtout s'il la considère comme sa sœur, rajoutai-je en captant ses pensées.

-Sa sœur ? La bonne blague ! Ce n'était pas plutôt ton ancienne compagne, Jasper ? lança-t-elle, narquoise.

Je sentis la morsure de la jalousie me prendre de toute part sans même que je ne puisse la réfréner et mon frère empathe le ressentit et me regarda avec un drôle d'air.

-Rose ! s'insurgea Esmé. Comment oses-tu lui parler de la sorte ?

-Laisse ! Esmé, Rosalie ne sait pas ce que c'est que de rester seul pendant des années à souffrir à cause de votre don d'empathie pour avoir dû tuer des gens. Elle ne sait pas ce que c'est que de rencontrer quelqu'un qui vous offre une opportunité de changer de mode de vie, qui vous épaule durant le sevrage du sang humain, qui vous apporte un peu de compagnie dans votre sombre existence de nomade sans porter le moindre jugement. Et contrairement à ce que tu crois, _Rosalie_, Bella et moi n'avons toujours été qu'amis pour ne pas dire les meilleurs.

Je revoyais des passages du passé de Jasper en compagnie de Bella et je ne pus que constater la véracité de ses propos tandis qu'il envoyait une forte vague de culpabilité à Rosalie afin de renforcer le mal-être de ma sœur avant de monter dans sa chambre, sous une ambiance plutôt tendue :

-Bon, ben je vais aller chasser un peu, dis-je, voulant sortir de la villa et retrouver Bella.

_*Profite bien de ta soirée, petit frère !*_

Je regardai Alice qui me lança un sourire resplendissant tout en me cachant ses pensées. Avait-elle eu une vision de Bella et moi ? Je croyais qu'elle ne pouvait pas la voir.

Je préférais ne pas le savoir –surtout que je connaissais suffisamment le petit lutin pour savoir qu'elle ne me révèlerait rien- et commençai à courir dans la forêt en direction de la maison du Chef Swan.

Pour une fois que lire dans les pensées d'autrui me donnait des informations intéressantes comme savoir où se trouvait le domicile des descendants de Bella, j'allais un peu en profiter.

Bien évidemment, je me déplaçai plutôt rapidement mais je fus surpris de voir -dans les pensées du Quilleute et de l'humaine- Bella en compagnie de Jacob Black et Carlie Swan. Ils se parlaient et riaient comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Aucun d'eux ne savait que j'étais présent, j'étais trop loin pour leur odorat –tant que le vent ne me trahissait pas- et leur vue, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de les _espionner_ pour en apprendre plus sur la femme qui m'avait attiré vers elle pour la première fois de mon existence.

Je fus quelque peu déçu de voir que leurs conversations tournaient autour de l'humaine avant de m'apercevoir que Bella était en face de moi, une moue amusée scotchée au visage :

-Alors comme ça tu t'amuses à nous espionner, Edward ?

-Ah… Euh… Mmh… balbutiai-je, gêné. Désolé ? soufflai-je, pitoyablement, provoquant ses rires.

-Déstresse, Edward, sourit-elle. Je ne t'en veux pas même si je préfèrerais répondre directement à tes questions au lieu que tu fouilles dans les cerveaux de mon entourage.

-Je ne _fouille _pas dans les cerveaux des autres, m'exclamai-je faussement outré, effet gâché par mon sourire que découvrit mes lèvres. Ce sont les autres qui m'imposent leurs pensées !

-Mon pauvre ! ironisa-t-elle, taquine. Tu dois bénir mon bouclier alors.

-M'ouais, continuai-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire tellement sa beauté et sa voix m'éblouissait et pour ne pas lui dire que son don me frustrait plus qu'il me soulageait l'esprit. Euh… Tu allais faire quoi maintenant ?

Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux comme si elle voulait me sonder, tandis que je me plongeais aussi dans l'or fondu de ses prunelles enchanteresses, ne cherchant même plus à lire ses pensées. Elle me fascinait à un point inimaginable mais j'avais surtout envie de l'avoir dans mes bras, contre moi, voire même avoir l'opportunité de plonger en elle, de la faire mienne _à jamais._

J'étais un peu effrayé par ce que je ressentais mais ça m'apparaissait si clairement dans mon esprit. Tout chez elle me plaisait : Son corps, sa voix, son attitude, son esprit fermé. Je ne voulais qu'apprendre à la connaître vraiment, à la découvrir _normalement_ et pas par pensées comme je le faisais généralement avec les autres. Car ça me prouverait ce que j'avais conclu à son égard : Elle était faite pour moi.

Bella était celle que j'attendais depuis plus de quatre-vingt dix ans, j'en étais persuadé.

-J'allais chasser un peu, avoua-t-elle en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

Ce geste m'émoustilla grandement et je dus inspirer profondément –en essayant de canaliser mon désir qui croissait de sentir sa douce odeur- pour ne pas être distrait plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

-Je peux t'accompagner ? demandai-je, nonchalamment -à ma plus grande surprise et joie.

-Bien sûr ! dit-elle avant de baisser la tête.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais la voir dans cette posture me fis l'imaginer avec un cœur qui bat, du sang chaud dans les veines, mais surtout avec les joues rouges. Et ça me fit serrer doucement le cœur car elle me paraissait si vulnérable malgré son statut de vampire, si fragile, si _humaine_.

Elle était si attendrissante.

Puis sans que je ne le voie venir, elle fut loin de moi, en train de traquer une proie proche de ma clairière. Je la suivis grâce à son odeur qui flottait dans l'air mais la voir en mode prédatrice réveilla ardemment mes ardeurs.

Ses gestes étaient d'une telle sensualité, si douces mais pourtant implacables. Je sentis mon érection devenir si dure rien qu'en la regardant chasser et je savais que mes yeux étaient aussi noirs que l'onyx. Son odeur ne m'aidait pas à me calmer et je ne pus que sauter sur le cerf sur lequel elle s'abreuvait avant de plonger mes dents dans la deuxième jugulaire de l'animal tout en la fixant, _elle_, droit dans les yeux.

Le goût du sang –même amer par rapport au sang humain- mêlé à la vision de cette vampire en train de se nourrir m'excita au plus haut point et je ne pus que jeter la carcasse de l'animal au loin avant d'attraper Bella par la nuque et l'embrasser avec une fougue jusque là inconnue.

_Mon premier baiser._

Jamais des lèvres ne m'avaient rendu fou à ce point et leur texture et goût sur les miennes me sortirent complètement du contrôle.

Je voulais plus, tellement plus ! Je voulais lui arracher ses vêtements, et parsemer tout son corps de baisers, de coups de langue, de petits mordillements. Je voulais caresser chacune de ses magnifiques courbes qui étaient pressées contre moi, de mes mains et de ma bouche. Je voulais la faire mienne, lui faire l'amour en laissant toutes ces émotions et sensations qu'elle m'apportait prendre le dessus sur ma personne afin de ressentir, pour la première fois, ce que c'était que de désirer quelqu'un.

Bella me rendit mon baiser avec la même intensité que la mienne, tout en plongeant ses mains dans mes cheveux afin de rapprocher ma tête de la sienne comme si elle voulait elle aussi que je me fonde en elle.

J'avais besoin d'elle. Mon excitation était à son paroxysme et je ne voulais plus attendre. Je voulais que cette chaleur qui croissait en moi explose et me fasse découvrir monts et merveilles.

-Je te veux, Bella, murmurai-je contre ses lèvres d'une voix rauque tout en commençant à lui caresser le dos et les fesses sans honte. Maintenant ! Je ne pourrais pas attendre plus longtemps pour te faire mienne !

J'avais l'impression d'être devenu un animal. Incontrôlable. Loin de ma nature réservée, gentleman. Mais cette femme avait le don de briser toutes mes barrières, mes pudeurs. Et le pire c'est que j'aimais ça.

Bella ne me répondit pas mais je sentis l'odeur de son excitation flotter fortement dans l'air, me faisant gémir d'anticipation.

Elle en avait autant envie que moi, comme lors de notre première rencontre, et cette constatation me fit sourire car nous étions vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde.

Sans même que je ne m'en rende compte, elle m'arracha la chemise et plongea sa bouche dans mon cou, sur ma jugulaire puis attaqua mon torse, s'amusant de sa langue et ses dents sur mes pectoraux. Elle descendit jusqu'à mon nombril avant que je ne reprenne le contrôle, voulant moi aussi la torturer un peu et lui faire ressentir cette douce chaleur –créée par le plaisir qu'elle me procurait- qui se propageait dans tout mon corps.

Je la soulevai d'un bras en-dessous de ses fesses avant qu'elle n'encercle ma taille de ses belles et longues jambes et je la plaquai gentiment contre un arbre afin de ne pas le casser. Ma bouche ne quittait pas la sienne tandis que je jetai par terre les lambeaux de son haut et de son soutien-gorge avant que mes mains n'empoignent fortement ses seins voluptueux dont les pointes durcissaient à mon simple contact.

J'étais au paradis.

Elle avait la peau si douce, si chaude contrairement à notre habitude que je voulais en faire plus. Alors je pris un mamelon en bouche et le suçai avidement, adorant ce goût qu'avait ce morceau de chair sur ma langue tandis que Bella émettait des grognements très sexy, me rendant plus sauvage que je ne l'étais déjà.

Et dire que c'était la première fois que j'étais _intime_ avec quelqu'un. Nos gestes étaient pourtant si instinctifs ! J'adorai ce qu'on faisait et voulais le refaire encore et encore jusqu'à la fin des temps. Jamais je ne pourrais me lasser du corps de Bella et de ce que je ressentais avec elle.

_Jamais_.

-Edward… haleta-t-elle. S'il te plait… Edward !

-Quoi, Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répondis-je sur le même ton tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qui se trouvait à portée de bouche.

-Je te veux en moi… Maintenant !

Ça aurait dû me bloquer, me faire réfléchir ou hésiter car après tout je ne savais rien malgré mes connaissances dans ce domaine que m'avaient inculqués mon père et mes frères par leurs pensées, et pourtant, ces simples mots n'avaient fait que réveiller l'instinct que chaque homme et animal avait quand il s'agissait de sexe.

Je la couchais par terre, sur les fleurs sauvages de la clairière auxquelles je ne prêtais même pas attention contrairement à mes habitudes, et je détruisais son pantalon et sa petite culotte puis le reste de mes vêtements en à peine une seconde.

Très vite, je recouvris son magnifique corps du mien avant de l'embrasser farouchement, impatiemment. J'étais possédé par mon désir d'elle mais dans un éclair de lucidité je plongeai mon regard dans le sien afin de lui demander silencieusement son accord pour que je la fasse enfin mienne.

Bella me sourit timidement tout en me caressant la joue de sa main avant de m'embrasser et d'entourer mon bassin de ses jambes. Ses yeux noirs avaient une telle profondeur que je m'y perdais tandis que je la pénétrais d'un vif mouvement de rein.

Je ne pus que me figer au-dessus de mon amante, surpris, lorsque je sentis son hymen se déchirer dans mon action. La voir fermer les yeux et serrer les dents de douleur et la sentir autour de mon membre tendu était quelque chose d'extraordinaire, d'indescriptible pour moi qui n'éprouvait –injustement- que du plaisir. Elle était si serrée, si humide et si chaude malgré notre condition. C'était un supplice de ne plus bouger mais le bien-être de Bella était ma priorité alors je devais mettre momentanément de côté mes envies et attendre qu'elle aille mieux pour continuer.

Pendant ce temps-là, j'en profitai pour suçoter un mamelon avec ma bouche tandis que je plongeai une de mes mains dans ses boucles soyeuses, aimant les sentir sous mes doigts.

Bella me surprit en ronronnant et en ondulant des hanches mais je compris très facilement et rapidement ses attentes et besoins et me mis à faire des vas-et-viens en elle de manière lente avant d'accélérer vigoureusement le mouvement, encouragé par les longs et forts gémissements qu'elle poussait et ses ongles qu'elle plantait dans mes fesses, mon dos et mes cheveux.

-Plus fort… Edward ! S'il te plait ! Plus fort ! hurla-t-elle en se cambrant.

Nous n'étions plus simplement des vampires mais de véritables animaux : Je n'arrivais plus à me maîtriser, à canaliser la force et la rapidité de mes vas-et-viens et Bella était dans le même état que moi, gesticulant dans tous les sens sous la force de tout ce que l'on ressentait à deux.

Sans même que je ne m'en rende compte, je lui avais attrapé les jambes afin de les placer sur mes épaules et le nouvel angle de pénétration nous fit hurler de plaisir. C'était vraiment bon de coucher avec elle, j'avais l'impression d'être vraiment moi, d'être à ma place, de pouvoir exprimer ce que je refoulais d'habitude au fond de moi.

Avec Bella, je me libérais. Et dans tous les sens du terme.

Je voulais que notre étreinte dure toujours mais les parois vaginales de ma belle se resserrèrent vivement autour de moi et je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps, criant son prénom tout en me déversant longuement en elle.

Je lâchais les jambes galbées de Bella avant de retomber sur mes avant-bras et l'embrasser à pleine bouche tout en la caressant. Bon sang j'avais encore envie d'elle !

Je me retirai d'elle afin de ne pas l'effrayer en lui resautant dessus et me mis sur le dos tout en l'attirant délicatement vers moi pour qu'elle repose sur mon torse tandis que je prenais conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer tout en continuant de savourer sa bouche de la mienne, insatiable.

Moi qui étais puceau depuis plus de cent sept ans, je venais de perdre ma virginité avec une femme à qui j'avais pris la sienne et que je connaissais à peine. Elle m'attirait comme aucune autre et je voulais la faire mienne à nouveau.

Par tous les Dieux, moi qui pensais qu'Emmett n'était qu'un pervers jurant que par le sexe, j'étais abasourdi. Mais maintenant que j'y avais goûté, j'en étais devenu accro, tout autant que je devenais accro à Bella que je ne voulais plus voir partir.

Je devenais fou, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution !

-Depuis quand es-tu vampire ? demandai-je afin de me calmer quelque peu tout en apprenant à la connaître.

-Depuis 1920, répondit-elle en me caressant du bout des doigts le torse. Et toi ?

Je fus surpris de voir que l'on était de la même génération et ça me donnait encore plus envie de la connaître, sachant que j'aurais très bien pu la rencontrer durant ma vie humaine et la présenter à ma mère qui désespérait de ne me voir qu'attiré par une carrière militaire.

-1918. Carlisle m'a sauvé de la grippe espagnole.

-Wow, souffla-t-elle, surprise, m'empêchant de lui poser d'autres questions. Tu es donc tout le temps resté à ses côtés ?

Parler de ma… _crise d'adolescence_ me gênait car je ne voulais pas que Bella me voit comme un monstre, mais je me devais d'être honnête envers elle si je voulais qu'elle reste à mes côtés.

-Non, pas au début, dis-je, hésitant en jouant avec une de ses boucles. Je n'aimais pas le sang animal et mes instincts vampiriques étaient trop forts pour que je m'en contente alors pendant deux ans j'ai traqué les criminels grâce à mon don de télépathie avant que je ne prenne conscience que je n'étais pas Dieu et que chaque vie humaine était précieuse.

Elle se rembrunit légèrement, fronçant les sourcils :

-Et toi ? Tu n'es pas restée avec ton créateur ?

-Euh… Je ne sais pas qui c'est, avoua-t-elle, tristement. Je me souviens juste d'avoir été _accosté_ par quatre hommes avant de les voir à terre, morts, en une seule seconde, puis un vampire m'a attrapée par derrière et m'a transformée.

Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, si ? Son récit ressemblait beaucoup trop à la seule et unique fois où j'avais tué une innocente à Phoenix cette même année-là, mais ça ne pouvait pas être _elle_. Ma victime était morte. Son cœur ne battait plus quand j'étais parti.

Et pourtant, grâce à ma mémoire vampirique je pouvais facilement dire que Bella et l'humaine que j'avais tué étaient d'à peu près la même taille, avait la même couleur et forme de cheveux. Elles avaient quasiment la même odeur florale et envoûtante mais ça ne voulait rien dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Sauf que je devais être persuadé que ce n'était qu'une simple coïncidence :

-Où as-tu été transformée ? demandai-je, impassible.

-A Phoenix, en Arizona.

Non, non, _non ! _Bella ne pouvait pas être la jeune femme que j'avais tuée ! Comment allais-je lui expliquer ça ? Je n'en savais rien mais, il ne restait plus qu'un point à éclaircir pour en être convaincu.

-Le onze septembre 1920 ? murmurai-je avec appréhension.

Je sentis Bella se figer dans mes bras et je sus la réponse. Bella et ma Cantante n'étaient qu'une seule et unique personne. Celle qui avait été ma perdition était celle qui m'avait ramené à la _vie_. Celle que j'avais damnée à une nuit éternelle était celle qui faisait battre maintenant mon cœur mort.

-Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas lire dans mes pensées, dit-elle en se relevant afin de croiser mon regard, perplexe.

-Ton esprit m'est toujours fermé, Bella.

-Alors comment sais-tu quand j'ai été transformée ?

Je détournai la tête avant de fermer les yeux en soupirant fortement. Je devais lui dire la vérité, avouer mes crimes malgré la peur que j'avais de la perdre, _elle_ qui me faisait renaître.

-Si j'ai finalement décidé de me soumettre au régime végétarien c'est parce qu'en 1920, un soir de septembre, au lieu de me nourrir de violeurs comme je le souhaitais, j'ai été envoûté par l'odeur d'une jeune femme que ces derniers traquaient. J'ai réussi à arrêter de m'abreuver d'elle avant qu'il ne reste plus de sang dans son corps mais son cœur ne battait plus alors j'ai fui cette ville et suis retourné auprès de mon père, pris de culpabilité car j'avais tué pour la première fois un être innocent.

Bella était aussi immobile qu'une statue de marbre et je craignais vraiment sa réaction alors que je ne savais rien d'elle, de ses passions, ses envies et même peut-être de ses rêves. Je ne devrais sûrement pas être autant attaché à elle que je ne l'étais déjà. Cependant, j'avais l'impression que la relation que nous venions de partager avait encore intensifié le lien qui m'associait à elle en tant que son créateur. Je savais au plus profond de moi que même si je n'avais jamais couché avec quelqu'un avant Bella, il était impossible qu'une autre femme me comble autant qu'elle.

-C'est donc toi qui m'a créée, dit-elle simplement.

Je n'osai pas croiser son regard, j'avais trop honte pour ça. Honte d'avoir mis fin à son existence humaine, honte de la désirer pour compagne après l'avoir damnée aux Enfers, honte de me montrer aussi égoïste alors que je devrais tout simplement la soutenir dans cette non-vie sans arrière-pensée.

-Oui.

-Et tu m'as cru morte.

L'ambiance s'était alourdie, et je ne savais pas quoi faire ou dire pour la sortir de son état de réflexion intense.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir tuée et de t'avoir laissée seule pendant toutes ces années, soufflai-je, pris de remords face à son manque de réaction.

Puis je me rendis compte qu'elle ne voudrait sûrement plus avoir affaire à moi. De toute manière, je ne méritai même pas de la toucher. Avant que je ne commence à questionner Bella sur elle, j'avais entendu les pensées d'Alice concernant des vêtements laissés à proximité de la clairière. Je m'y rendis à vitesse vampirique pour les récupérer afin que nous puissions nous rhabiller.

Je voulais partir, fuir, mais je ne le pouvais plus, pas sans elle, pas après tout ça. Je devais enfin arrêter d'être lâche et affronter les problèmes, sans parler du fait que je ne pouvais pas rester loin d'elle, plus maintenant que je l'avais trouvée. _Elle,_ dont la mort m'avait pesé sur la conscience pendant plus de quatre-vingt dix ans. _Elle_ qui m'attirait à elle comme un aimant, comme son sang qui m'avait envoûté cette nuit-là. _Elle_ qui avait bouleversé toute mon éternité sans même le savoir.

Je m'assis à l'extrémité de la clairière, assez loin d'elle pour lui laisser de l'espace et gardai la tête baissée sur les fleurs sauvages qui nous entouraient. Je désirai tellement croiser son regard au risque de pouvoir très certainement y lire du dégoût ou de la haine, mais je voulais lui laisser le temps de digérer la nouvelle, de l'accepter peut-être.

-Pourquoi t'éloignes-tu ? demanda-t-elle après avoir revêtu les vêtements d'Alice.

Je sentis ses yeux sur moi, alors je relevai la tête et croisai son regard, surpris de n'y voir que de la curiosité.

-Je voulais te laisser un peu d'espace afin que tu puisses réfléchir convenablement à ce que je venais de t'apprendre, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils tentant de comprendre son comportement comme je ne pouvais pas lire ses pensées pour le savoir.

Elle me fixait de ses prunelles topaze avec une telle intensité que je me sentis raidir. J'avais l'impression qu'elle parvenait à lire en moi rien qu'en me regardant de cette façon. Je voulais soutenir son regard mais je n'en trouvais pas la force, pas après tout ce que nous venions d'apprendre sur nos passés communs.

-Je n'ai pas toujours été végétarienne, commença-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi pour s'asseoir à mes côtés. Les onze premières années de ma vie vampirique ont été très dures pour moi : J'ai tué tellement de personnes, tellement d'innocents sans même pouvoir m'en empêcher que je ne voulais plus vivre. Le pire, je crois, était la fois où je me suis abreuvée d'une petite indienne Apache de la réserve de _Sitgreaves National Forest_. Elle n'avait même pas huit ans, bon sang ! Et son décès a été si dur à supporter que si j'avais connu à l'époque le moyen de mourir, je me serais donnée la mort sans aucune hésitation.

J'étais empli de remords face à ce qu'avait subi Bella. C'était de ma faute si elle avait supporté tout ça. C'était à cause de moi qu'elle avait été seule et sans aucun repère dans un monde complètement nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Jasper. J'étais le seul responsable de sa culpabilité face à ceux qu'elle avait tué sans le vouloir.

Sa douce main me caressa la joue, me faisant revenir sur terre :

-Mais tu sais, continua-t-elle doucement, jamais je n'ai eu de rancœur voire de haine envers mon créateur. A aucun moment de toute mon existence.

Je voulais la croire mais je n'y parvenais pas car ça n'enlevait pas ces émotions qui me rongeaient de l'intérieur.

-Pourquoi ? questionnai-je.

-De un, tu m'as cru morte et même moi j'en étais consciente avant que mon cœur ne se remette à battre. De deux, les meurtres que j'ai commis ont été faits de ma main, sans que personne d'autre –et certainement pas toi- ne me pousse à les commettre. De trois, comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir alors que contrairement à toi j'ai tué des milliers d'innocents ?

-C'est de ma faute si tu es vampire, chuchotai-je.

-Et je ne regrette pas de l'être, avoua-t-elle en glissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Malgré ces onze premières années, jamais mon existence ne m'a paru aussi intéressante. J'ai pu voyager, apprendre et faire tout ce que je désirais, découvrir d'un œil plus ouvert tout ce qui m'entourait alors que ma vie humaine était si _morne._ Malgré tout l'amour que je portai à ma famille, je devais respecter leurs choix, leur règles, leur éducation sans pouvoir émettre le moindre jugement, souhait alors que nous vivions en période de crise d'après-guerre*. Je me souviens d'avoir été une enfant plutôt facile à vivre, obéissante mais surtout résignée quant à mon avenir alors que je souhaitais autre chose comme vie. Ma nouvelle condition m'a un peu _libérée_ et pour cela, je t'en suis reconnaissante.

_Reconnaissante ?_

Je la regardai, complètement sous le choc de sa déclaration. Qui donc –à part elle- serait reconnaissante d'être un monstre ?

Elle me sourit tendrement, telle une mère face à son enfant, avant de m'embrasser chastement :

-N'aies pas de remords, de culpabilité parce que je ne t'en veux pas et malgré mon existence plutôt solitaire, je suis heureuse.

Je voulais l'écouter et passer au-dessus de tout ça, mais c'était dur et Bella le voyait bien alors elle se mit à califourchon sur mes cuisses avant de passer ses bras autour de mon cou pour me serrer contre elle.

-Et puis, si tu ne m'avais pas transformée, nous ne serions pas ensemble maintenant, même si ce n'est que temporaire.

_Temporaire ?_

Elle voulait me quitter ?

-Tu… Tu ne restes pas ? interrogeai-je, inquiet de ne bientôt plus l'avoir auprès de moi, en me détachant d'elle afin de croiser son regard.

-Je n'ai jamais vécu en clan, Edward, souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête. Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de vivre avec d'autres vampires, si je pourrais m'adapter à votre mode de vie.

-Essaie au moins, suppliai-je en lui relevant la tête de mes doigts sous son menton.

Pour Jasper, Alice… Pour moi, finis-je hésitant et l'implorant de mes yeux tout en posant mon front sur le sien.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte, qu'elle m'abandonne –car c'était ce que je ressentais quand je l'entendais parler de départ- pas après tout ce que nous venions de vivre. J'aurais même été capable de la suivre si elle ne voulait pas rester avec ma famille, ne supportant pas l'idée de la voir loin de moi, mais je désirais qu'elle connaisse notre façon de vivre, qu'elle cesse d'être une nomade et nous rejoigne dans notre normalité, du moins qu'elle la découvre avant de la condamner.

C'était fou de voir à quel point je m'étais attaché à elle en si peu de temps, à quel point je me sentais entier en l'ayant à mes côtés, dans mes bras, à quel point je la désirais, l'aimais même, moi qui était si associable, si renfermé, si ignare dans tout ce qui concernait les relations amoureuses, intimes.

Grâce à elle, j'étais enfin moi et pouvais pleinement aimer et ressentir tout ce que ma famille éprouvait avec leur moitié et pour ça, je ne voulais pas la perdre. Je voulais la chérir, la vénérer, la faire mienne pour l'éternité.

-Reste avec moi, Bella, suppliai-je en resserrant ma prise sur ses hanches.

-Je ne veux pas m'imposer.

-Tu ne t'imposes pas, c'est moi qui t'invite à rester, contrai-je doucement. S'il te plait, Bella, ne me quitte pas.

J'avais l'impression de me mettre à nu devant elle, mais je n'en étais pas gêné, ayant trop peur de la perdre tandis que Bella semblait de nouveau me sonder de ses yeux plongés dans les miens sauf que cette fois-ci je ne baissais pas la tête, voulant lui montrer toute l'intensité de mon besoin d'elle.

-Où est-ce que je m'installe ? demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, gênée.

Je l'embrassai passionnément tout en la serrant fortement contre moi, euphorique de sa réponse. Bella ne m'abandonnait pas, elle désirait rester avec moi, mettant momentanément de côté ses craintes et doutes.

Et je ferais tout pour qu'elle ne puisse jamais regretter son choix.

-Dans ma chambre, dis-je en lui faisant un sourire en coin.

Elle me fit un énorme sourire tout en secouant la tête de gauche à droite avant de s'emparer avidement de ma bouche, m'excitant au plus haut point quand je la sentis onduler des hanches sur mon sexe qui durcissait rapidement.

Nous avions encore beaucoup de choses à voir, à parler, à partager avec ma famille mais je savais que la période _vide et morne_ de mon éternité venait de se terminer, grâce à la seule femme qui avait réussi –par deux fois- à bouleverser toute mon existence vampirique.

.

.

.

**PIOUF ! C'est le plus long OS (ou chapitre si je prends en compte mes fictions même si « Speed-Dating » a au moins 9200 mots) que j'ai écris ! Plus de 10.000 mots pour une histoire qui trottait depuis un sacré petit moment dans ma tête ! A la base je voulais écrire une fiction du point de vue de Bella avec de très courts chapitres, mais j'ai eu plus d'inspiration pour un long OS du point de vue d'Edward !^^**

**En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu autant que j'ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire !^^**

***Pour la petite histoire, les années 1919-1920 sont difficiles aux États-Unis : il faut reconvertir l'économie de guerre et faire face à l'****inflation**** (hausse des prix sans augmentation de salaire). La fin du ****dirigisme**** étatique mis en place en 1917 et la montée du syndicalisme provoquent de nombreuses grèves dans tout le pays. En 1919, on recense 4,1 millions de grévistes qui réclament de meilleurs salaires et une réduction du temps de travail. Elles dégénèrent souvent de manière violente et des affrontements ont lieu dans plusieurs grandes villes, comme à ****Boston****. L'année 1920 est marquée par de nombreux attentats ****anarchistes**** : les responsables politiques sont touchés, comme le maire de ****Seattle****, chez lequel une bombe explose. Les bureaux de la banque Morgan sont soufflés par un attentat qui fait 38 morts et 200 blessés****[]****. Les autorités prennent des mesures de répression contre les anarchistes mais aussi les communistes et les socialistes américains. Certains sont emprisonnés, d'autres contraints de s'exiler. L'opinion publique amalgame les étrangers et « les Rouges » (Merci Wikipédia !).**

**Dans tous les cas, merci de m'avoir lu et de m'avoir laissé des reviews –à ceux qui en laissent ! Je vous embrasse tous !**

**Katty**


End file.
